THE GENIUSES (—and their pride)
by thornberriess
Summary: Kami-sama, Shiho lelah. Oke lah kalau yang bikin panas suasana kelas itu siswa berandal yang suka bolos jam pelajaran. Tapi, ini lho ... yang tiap hari pasang kuda-kuda siap tawur di kelas tuh, duo jenius yang dapat juara umum try out skala nasional.


**Detective Conan** (c) **Aoyama Gosho**. Standard warnings applied. **Note:** penulis cerita ini sedang kesal. titik. ヽ(*｀ﾟД´)ﾉ

* * *

.

.

Shiho sering mendengar ungkapan seperti; _wah kamu pintar Matematika, otak kirinya jalan banget tuh_ ... atau ... _ih gambarnya bagus banget. Otak kanan pasti yang dominan, kreatif soalnya_.

Shiho pernah dibilang oleh teman satu kelasnya, katanya, "Tulisan Shiho tuh seperti fotokopi. _Plek_ banget sama omongan _sensei_."

Dan Shiho bingung harus senang atau tidak.

Kalimat yang cenderung menyanjung itu jujur menjadi beban buat Shiho. Karena, suatu saat, mungkin ada yang bilang begini, "Shiho pinjam catatanmu, dong. Kamu kan kalau _nyatet_ , lengkap."

Dan di situ, Shiho merasa takut. Karena mungkin akan ada yang komen lagi seperti, "kok bagian ini nggak ada? Kamu ngga _nyatet_?"

—dst.

Salah satu seniornya, yang bilang kalau tulisan Shiho seperti fotokopian itu bilang, katanya Shiho itu dominan otak kiri. Mudah menghafal, baik tulisan, rumus dan lain-lain. Dan Shiho tidak tahu, mungkin: ya. Sebab Shiho selalu ingat lebih dulu lirik sebuah lagu daripada nadanya.

Seniornya yang sekarang sudah lulus, Sanada- _senpai_ pernah memuji Shiho, katanya Shiho hebat.

Ya, langsung Shiho bantah tanpa jeda.

Karena ...

... dominan otak kiri atau otak kanan itu, sama sekali nggak _ngefek_. Masih kalah sama duo bocah tengil yang debat kusir layaknya orang nggak punya otak.

"Kebenaran akan _selalu_ terungkap olehku."

"Kebenaran cuma ada satu. Dan itu akan terungkap olehku. Hanya aku."

Nah, kan.

 _Kami-sama_ ...

Shiho lelah.

Okelah kalau yang bikin panas suasana kelas itu siswa berandal yang suka bolos jam pelajaran. Tapi, ini lho ... yang tiap hari pasang kuda-kuda siap tawur di kelas tuh, duo jenius yang dapat juara umum _try out_ skala nasional.

Nilai mereka sama. Sama-sama sempurna.

Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada salah satu pun dari mereka yang terima dengan hasil tersebut. Niat mereka belajar setengah mampus buat _try out_ nasional adalah: mempecundangi rival. Namun realita berkata, pihak yang terpecundangi di sini adalah seluruh siswa-siswi SMP se-Jepang, termasuk Shiho.

Biar Shiho cerita sedikit, agar kalian paham alur absurditasnya.

Jadi, siswa SMP bernama Hakuba Saguru pindah dari London karena suatu alasan yaitu ... Ah, Shiho tidak tahu ... Tidak mau tahu juga. Pokoknya laki-laki berambut cokelat dan sorot mata tajam itu masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya, saat kelas dua.

Hakuba itu otaknya encer. Satu kelompok sama yang bersangkutan, cuma bikin minder. Kalau nggak belajar dulu sebelum _group discussion_ , jadi kelihatan ogeb-nya.

Awalnya Shiho kira, Hakuba adalah manusia bijak yang selalu bersikap tenang. Berhubung, dia adalah putra dari keluarga—yang mengaku—berkasta tinggi. Shiho mah, apa atuh, cuma putri dari ilmuwan jenius yang terlibat perdagangan miras.

Ah, kembali ke Hakuba. _First impression_ Shiho tentang Hakuba terasa semakin salah saat mereka naik ke kelas tiga. Shiho dan Hakuba sekelas lagi di kelas A, dan Shiho yakin seyakin yakinnya bahwa, sikap Hakuba berubah.

Penyebabnya:

... teman masa kecil Shiho yang kemarin sore mendeklarasikan diri menjadi "Penyelamat kepolisian Jepang" karena berhasil menyelesaikan kasus 'teror penggemar' yang dialami Inspektur Takagi, menjadi teman satu kelas Hakuba dan dirinya. Laki-laki itu dianggap sebagai penyelamat karena berhasil melindungi personel kepolisian dari sasaran amuk Detektif Satou—tunangan Inspektur Takagi.

Perkenalkan, namanya Kudou Shinichi. Satu-satunya juara umum SMP Teitan, sebelum berbagi tempat dengan Hakuba Saguru. Kudou memiliki otak encer 11-11 dengan Hakuba (—bukan 11-12 karena mereka bukan mirip, tapi sama).

Hampir sembilan tahun, Shiho satu sekolah dengan Kudou yang kepala batu.

Ini nambah lagi si Hakuba yang kepala beton.

Sebenarnya, Shiho tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dan tidak berminat sedikit pun menyangkut-pautkan diri dengan dua makhluk itu, jika saja Gorila- _sensei_ tidak bertitah;

"Miyano, tolong lerai mereka."

"Tapi, _sensei_ —"

"Atau mau nilai Moral Pancasilamu _sensei_ beri E?"

Shiho bungkam.

Sejak kapan Jepang berideologi Pancasila? Ah, tapi _sensei_ nya ini tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. Kalau benar nanti nilainya dipangkas, kasihan Profesor Agasa yang setiap bulan membantu membayarkan SPPnya, pasti kecewa.

Dan kenapa juga harus Shiho?

Oh, ya, Akako pernah bilang kalau Shiho adalah satu-satunya siswi yang tidak menunjukan ketertarikan pada keduanya. Mungkin, sembilan tahun menjadi menjalin pertemanan dengan Shinichi membuat Shiho kebal dengan pesona pangeran ber _background fuwa-fuwa_.

Ya sudah.

Kalau begitu, jalani saja.

 _Bismillah._

"Kudou-kun, Hakuba-kun, jangan ribut di—"

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"

Oke, siap.

Shiho hanya bisa menghela napas lelah ketika Kudou dan Hakuba saling pamer kualitas diri. Akademik dan non akademik.

Nilai 100 bagi mereka, seperti tak ada harganya lagi.

Kudou pamer _skill_ sepak bola. Hakuba pamer _skill_ anggar.

Kudou pamer _skill_ catur. Hakuba pamer _skill_ kartu bridge.

Kudou pamer _skill_ violin. Hakuba pamer _skill_ piano.

Kudou pamer _skill_ deduksi. Hakuba pamer _skill_ _leadership_.

 ** _Bangsat_**.

Tolong, ya. Ini satu sekolah berasa ogeb semua, tau nggak, eh, kalian berdua?

Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, kalau motto mereka sudah keluar mengudara:

"Kebenaran akan _selalu_ terungkap olehku."

"Kebenaran cuma ada satu. Dan itu akan terungkap olehku. Hanya aku."

Iya. Terserah. Kalian benar. Yang lain salah. Semuanya salah. Shiho salah. Yang ngetik salah. Seluruh semesta salah. Cuma kalian yang benar.

Puas?


End file.
